


That's Not Her

by Mikkymoo



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkymoo/pseuds/Mikkymoo
Summary: inspired by a comic. non-canon to whatever backstory my characters have so woo.





	That's Not Her

I can see her now. Smiling. Laughing. Celebrating her return…

But it’s not her.  _ (You should know.) _

We went out on a hunt a week ago, to kill a beast that had tormented us whenever we went to find supplies.  _ (Such a horrible creature.) _

We only found a hole we assumed it made. And then we found it.

I hid  _ (like a coward) _ and when I came out she had already killed it.

_ “Just a rat!” _ She laughed.  _ “No need to fear, just a rat! Everyone’s gonna be so relieved!” _

They’d be so proud  _ (of just  _ **_HER_ ** _ ). _ They’d laugh at me  _ (you coward). _ They always were so happy when she came back and I couldn’t just sit there and- 

**_(There’s something you can do.)_ **

…

I killed her.

It was so easy. Just a stab through the chest with a spear (they’ll find out.) It only took moments. (they’ll know what you’ve done.)

I cut off a lock of her hair  _ (as red as  _ **_blood_ ** _ )  _ and threw her body into the hole  _ (you were a _ **_fool_ ** _ ).  _ I claimed that she had been taken by the beast, but not before I gravely injured it _ (liar). _

Everyone was devastated. The next day I expected her to be alive, to realize it was all a dream  _ (It never is) _ .

All I got was consolements, celebrations, and a lock of her hair.

And then she returned.

_ “I can’t believe I was so lost out there! That beast would have killed me if not for my friend! Thank the creator he killed that!” _

This was not my girl.

I know this because of her hair. It isn’t cut  _ (you should know) _ .

I don’t know what sort of beast or creature has taken her form but one thing is certain.

She is still at the bottom of that hole _(why don’t you go out there?)_ and that thing is not my girl.

**_(̷̛̫̳̮̪̂̂̓̽͢͢͢ͅW̴̢͉̪͔̗̭̿̈́͗̾̽͟h̶̛̖̩̝͙͓͎̻̜̱̍̄̓͊̿̌͐̋͝ỳ̨̘̼̫͓͉̩͈̱͗̔̇̾̑̐ d̴̨̧̻̠̟̺͚͆̿͐̋̊͜͞ͅö̷̼͍̫͔̥́̔̇̃͑͗͘͢͞n̻̩̬̼͇͒͆͊̄̓͆̉̀̉͜ͅ'̢̡̼͚͈͙̻̫̻̞͆̈̈́̍̿̕t̪̺͚̖̭̣̿́̀̐͑͐̇̀͒̕ y̶̢̭̯̯̭̬̝̏͌͑͊͘͟͠o̶̡̻̲̙͖̙͓͉͇̙̽̓͑̉͑̋̾̓̚̕u͇̝̗̪̙̲̔͒̽͛̅͟͝ ç̵̡̭̜̰̯̗͓̖̋̾́͒͐̑͆͘͜͡ĥ͖͔̗̗̿̈̆̓̔͢ę̸̛̳̦̜̬̯̊̌̂͋̏̏̅̋c̹̖̬̩͉͎͋̋͊͘͞k̨̝͙̖̗͉̞͔͌̆̉̿̂̈͘?͉̥̹̗̭͑̽̄͑̂)̢̛͓̬̖̲̹̠̟́̓̓̇_ **


End file.
